Twelve Months
by gocubsgo17
Summary: Twelve months isn't that long in the grand scheme of things, is it? A story about all of the characters and what they're doing in those twelve months between the airport scene and the coming coffee cart scene. Post S5 Finale
1. June

**A/N: So, I said in an update somewhere that I was jumping on the post finale bandwagon. I'm going to add this to my update rotation that I have going. Like I also said before, I can't read every post finale fic so hopefully, this hasn't been done before.**

**Each month will focus on a character or multiple characters on what they're doing during the 12 months between when B&B leave and then meet up again. The end of each chapter will have an email or an instant message conversation between two of the characters. I haven't decided yet but it'll most likely be between Booth and Bones for most of the chapters, regardless of who the chapter is about.**

**Hope you guys like it! Enjoy!**

**XXXXX**

**June - Bones**

She wiped her brow, the sweat drenching her sleeve. The heat in the Maluku Islands was unforgiving and brutal. The short time she had been in Indonesia was like she was back in high school in a way. She didn't make any friends. She wanted to avoid talking. So, she barely talked all day, and when she did, it was about the remains they were uncovering and it was short and to the point.

What she did do all day was think. About Booth.

She missed him like crazy. She wanted to know if he was safe. She begged him not to be a hero, not to be him. Brennan hoped he did what she asked. She needed to see him again. That was the only thing keeping her sane on the islands. Daisy was starting to wear on her nerves already and their year-long adventure had barely started.

Was he eating good foods? She knew he ate hamburgers and steaks back home but she doubted that he got food like that wherever he was. She qualified him as a picky eater. If there's no meat, he didn't eat it. Who knows if Booth had access to what he needed to eat to stay healthy. She worried constantly about him.

And Parker. How was he doing without his father around? And more importantly, how was Booth doing without his son? He lived for that boy. Though he never verbalized it, she knew it nearly killed him to be away from Parker for so long. She hoped he wouldn't be a hero for Parker's sake. He needed to teach Parker to throw a slider or how to make the football spiral perfectly.

Her day was nearly over and she was exhausted beyond belief. She wiped the sweat from the back of her neck. Her hair was plastered to her skin from the sticky dryness of the Indonesian weather. She opened her laptop and began to type an email.

XXXXXXX

_Booth,_

_I hope this finds you well. I don't know if you will even see this while you're on your assignment in Afghanistan. But I needed to type you something because I'm not used to not talking to you._

_Daisy is already driving me up the ceiling. I do hope that phrase is right. Anyway, she keeps talking about how much she misses Dr. Sweets and it is very unnerving. I have berated her several times and she does not seem to understand._

_The remains here are spectacular. I'm sure you would be extremely bored here, but it is quite an adventure. Hodgins gave me a chart of all the insects that I might come across on the islands but so far, I've seen very few. Daisy thought she was dying when she saw a small insect bite on her arm but according to Hodgins' chart, it was just an ordinary mosquito. She is overly dramatic and I hope I can survive this trip without killing her. Kidding. See, that was a joke. I can be funny. I'm thinking about cutting my hair. It's getting in my way when I dig and it can be quite annoying. It's very hot here and I'm sure the desert is the same. I know you said that overall, a year is not that long. But right now, it sure feels like it._

_Please be safe._

_Yours,_

_Bones_


	2. July

**July – Booth**

He wiped his brow, the sweat drenching his sleeve. The heat in the Afghan desert was intense and scorching. The short time he had been in the desert was like he was in hell. He wasn't the other soldiers' friend. He was their superior, their teacher. He barely talked to anyone. But when he did, he was barking out commands and making these young soldiers they had their mommies.

But what he did do all day was think. About Bones.

He missed her like crazy. He wanted to know if she was safe. He knew the jungle could be dangerous, especially to someone who wasn't used to living in a place like that. She begged him to be a hero and he was trying like crazy to stay away from situations that would put him in too much danger. But, he was in a warzone. That in itself was dangerous. His students were green and didn't know anything about being a Ranger. They were wearing on his nerves and their year-long deployment had barely started.

Was she even eating? He knew on a case he had to make her eat or she would skip meals. It would be worse in this case. She had been so excited that Booth knew she probably wasn't eating as much as she should. She was a healthy eater so she was probably having issues eating what she wanted.

What about Parker? How was he doing without his dad? Booth was barely holding it together without him. He loved Parker more than anything in the world. It made his heart and soul ache to be away from him for so long. Booth realized why she didn't want him to be a hero, for Parker. He still hadn't taught Parker that slider pitch his Pops had taught him or how to throw a spiral.

His day was nearly over and he was tired of yelling at kids all day. The soldiers may have been in their twenties but to him, they were kids. He wiped the sweat from his head, his hair buzzed off to keep him cool in the desert. He had to share a computer with the other soldiers so who knows how many times he'd get to actually use it. He turned it on and checked his email. After reading Bones' message, he replied.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Bones,_

_I'm fine. We have a computer but we all have to share it. But since I am the boss, maybe I can kick some kids off of it when I wanna talk to you. Although, we are supposed to go on missions soon so I'm not sure how much I'll be able to reply to you. _

_The phrase is driving me up the _wall_, not ceiling. Nice try though. I'm not surprised she keeps talking about Sweets. They were engaged and he practically broke it off without warning. Who knows what's going to happen when you two get back to D.C._

_I don't really like it here. But, no one does. Parker emails me on occasion but he's really busy with school so I don't really get to talk to him all that much. Rebecca sends me pictures of him playing soccer and things like that. It's nice to see he's doing okay without me. You would hate it here. There's only sand here. I'm not sure even you would be able to find some ancient remains or something. I know Hodgins made you that bug thing but be careful still. And make sure you use the buddy system. I don't want you going places alone. That jungle is dangerous. _

_I'd tell you not to cut your hair but since I shaved mine off, I don't want to be a hypocrite. I'm practically bald now but it should grow back by the time I see you in May. I like your hair the way it is. But I guess it'll grow too so cut it if you want. You're right, it might be easier when you're digging. May really seems far away even though it's only about ten months. Okay, maybe that is pretty far._

_I'll stay safe if you will._

_Booth_

_XXXXXXXXX_

**A/N: Hey all, I just want you all to know that I have extremely limited access to the internet now that I've moved and we're working on getting that fixed. So, updates may be scarce but I have pre-loaded some of these chapters early so this will be the story updated most often. Thanks for reading and being patient with me! Let me know what you think!**


	3. August

**August – Hodgins and Angela**

Holding hands, the newlyweds walked through the streets of Paris, not paying attention to anyone but each other. Hodgins was carrying a large backpack as they made their way to a quiet park in the middle of the city. They sat on a bench and he handed the bag to Angela. She took out her sketching supplies and gave Hodgins a book. It was Brennan's last novel and he was already half way through it.

She leaned against him as she started drawing. At first it was nothing, she was just sketching what she felt. As it turned into two people walking close together by the Eiffel Tower, she said to her husband, "I wonder how Brennan and Booth are doing."

Hodgins looked up from his book. "I'm sure they're fine. No news is good news. I'm sure they're both busy. Brennan's digging up ancient dead people in the jungle and Booth is teaching kids how to snipe people. I'm sure they're fine," he told her.

Angela nodded. "It's just…Brennan told me something before she left and I don't know if she left because of it…" She waited for Hodgins to look up from his book again to finish what she was saying.

"Booth practically told Brennan he loved her," Angela blurted out.

Hodgins laughed. "They've been in love with each other since they started working together. This shouldn't be that surprising."

Angela shook her head and said, "No, this really freaked Bren out. Like she really got scared. I think she went to Indonesia to get away from Booth. I think she's running."

Hodgins looked confused. "Like _Runaway Bride_ running or I-don't-handle-feelings-well running?"

"The last one," Angela answered, "He scared her but I think Booth needed to take that chance. He couldn't wait for her forever! I just hope she realizes that she loves him while she's thousands of miles away from him. And it sucks that I can't be there to give her that little emotional edge!"

Hodgins sighed and went back to reading Brennan's book. "They'll figure it out, Ange. They always figure things out."

XXXXXXXXXX

_Sweetie,_

_Please tell me you're still alive. I haven't heard from you in a while and I really miss you. Jack and I are having a wonderful time in Paris, but I really wish you could be here. Paris is so beautiful at night. It really is gorgeous. I like the haircut by the way. It's cute. Booth will like it._

_Speaking of Booth, have you talked to him lately? He won't respond to my emails and I worry about him too. I hope Baby Booth is okay without Big Booth. I bet you and Parker miss him a lot. _

_Anyway, how's the dig? I've seen a few articles in Jack's science magazines and journals. You're mentioned a lot. It looks kind of scary there. Don't do anything stupid, for my sake and for Booth's. He'd go crazy if something happened to you over there._

_Let me know how things are going._

_Miss you, love you,_

_Angela_

XXXXXXXXXX

_Angela,_

_I'm still alive. I'm sorry but I don't always check my email. I get tired really easily with the heat here. I'm sure Paris is lovely this time of year. I'm glad you and Dr. Hodgins are having fun. I email Booth on occasion. He is on a mission right now. He can't tell me what it is but I'm sure I would need top clearance to find out. The dig is phenomenal. It has been the experience of a lifetime. Sorry this is short. I'm exhausted and going to bed. I want to get up early tomorrow before the sun gets too high. _

_I miss you as well,_

_Brennan_


	4. September

**September – Cam**

Dr. Saroyan pulled in to the high school parking lot to drop off her daughter for class. She was dreading the day ahead, just like she had the past few months and just like she will for the coming months until May.

She had hired an anthropologist as a temporary replacement for Dr. Brennan and this guy really was a jerk. He had no idea what he was doing and he ordered her around like he was the boss.

Cam was the one that hired _him_! Not the other way around. She should be used to it. It was a similar situation she had had with Dr. Brennan. But Dr. Nady was just so…bossy. He could be kind and had a way with the victims' families but he, and the new FBI agent, just weren't like Brennan and Booth. And that was odd to Cam.

Agent Colvin was a bully. He hated working with the Jeffersonian and it was quite similar to the way Booth had been when he first started working as the liaison agent. But at least Booth didn't let his feelings toward the scientists at the Jeffersonian affect his work. This guy criticized her people in the field and in the lab. It wasn't fair, even to the two knuckleheads that replaced Angela and Hodgins for the year.

The new bug and slime guy was actually a girl. Tiffany Silva was a piece of work. Sure, the same could be said about Hodgins but this chick loved dirt a little _too _much. She loved the way bat guano smelled. Not even Dr. Hodgins would admit to that.

And then there was Angela's male counterpart, Ryan Fontenot. The Frenchman had come straight from art school to do recreations for the team. He and the English Mr. Nigel-Murray shared a love for random trivia bits and hit it off. Cam thought it was quite funny that the two foreigners became such good friends but it was difficult now having two Vincents around.

Sweets was the only one left with her and even the kind, baby-faced doctor was getting on her nerves. Cam could only handle so much whining about how his love life is ruined because Daisy left. She has told him several times to lose the attitude and to act like an adult. He has for the most part but, on occasion, Sweets slipped and whined to Cam about his broken heart.

She said goodbye to Michelle and pulled out of the parking lot. She steered her car toward the Jeffersonian dreading the day ahead.

When she arrived to her office, she opened up an email and sent one mass email to her friends.

XXXXXXXXX

_Dr. Brennan, Dr. & Mrs. Hodgins & Agent Booth,_

_While I know some of you are enjoying your time off, others maybe not so much, it is my duty to ask you to consider returning to the Jeffersonian and/or FBI as soon as possible. The case load is falling behind and your temporary replacements are, for a lack of a better word, inadequate._

_Dr. Saroyan_

XXXXXXXXXX

_Dr. Saroyan,_

_I will not be returning until next May. If you would like, I can provide you with a list of anthropologist who have a different work ethic than Dr. Nady. _

_Best,_

_Dr. Brennan_

XXXXXXXX

_Cam,_

_Are our replacements really that bad? We'll think about coming back to DC sooner than a year but we've barely had time to really take in Paris. We'll think about it. I'm sure our replacements are as bad as you say they are._

_Jack and Angela_

XXXXXXXXX

_Camille,_

_Just call Hacker and request another agent. Say something like, the working chemistry between my anthropologist and your agent isn't flowing as well as I had hoped. Hacker will find you someone else. As much as I want to get out of the desert, I can't until May. I just got back from one mission and we're leaving tomorrow for another. If you need more help, email me by tonight and I'll see what I can do._

_Seeley_


	5. October

**October – Sweets**

He sat in his office in the chair across from the couch. There was a set of partners sitting there, arguing over why they had to be there in the first place. But Sweets' mind was somewhere else.

Daisy.

How was she doing in that jungle? He had done his research, and though she was with at least a dozen people at once, he knew it was a dangerous place. Was she getting along with Dr. B okay? He knew the two anthropologists had their differences but Sweets wanted to be there to make sure Brennan didn't throttle her over something stupid, like talking a lot.

Sweets knew he should've followed her. He should've been supportive of her. What did one year matter? If Booth could take a year off, why couldn't he? Sure, pearl diving didn't sound all that thrilling but at least he didn't have to listen to more FBI agents bitch and complain to and about each other.

He pictured Angela and Hodgins in Paris, taking a supersized honeymoon. It wasn't fair. He should've gone on a honeymoon. With Daisy. He imagined Dr. Brennan in the Maluku Islands. He knew she was probably head over heels in love with the remains she was uncovering. Odd, because she could fall madly in love with a person that had been dead for millions of years yet she was afraid to let someone, who was very much alive and crazy about her, love her. That brought his mind to Booth. He felt bad for the father, leaving his growing son behind. Booth had brought Parker to him to make sure the kid knew what was going on and what would and could happen when Booth left. The young boy not only knew what his father was getting into, but was immensely proud of his dad for going to such a dangerous place to save lives. But the little boy was sad he wasn't going to see his dad for a while and he even included Brennan in that statement. He was upset that not seeing his dad for a year also meant not seeing "Dr. Bones".

Sweets was surprised at this. He recognized that Booth and Brennan had some sort of relationship that extended past their working hours but Sweets had no idea that Brennan also had relationship with Booth's son. Parker was nearly devastated when he found Brennan wasn't even staying near DC for the year that his dad would be gone. It hurt Sweets to tell the kid that he was just going to be with his mom and her boyfriend for a while. He was okay with it but he begged to go with Dr. Brennan. He knew that where his dad was going would be dangerous but Parker believed that wherever Bones was going would be suitable for him to tag along.

When Brennan heard of this, she was amazed. She didn't think she had such an effect on the boy's life. But Parker loved her like he loved his father and it confused him knowing that Bones and his dad weren't together like his mom and her boyfriend were.

Parker's love for his dad and his desire for his father and his father's partner to have a romantic relationship brought Sweets back to Daisy.

He missed her like crazy. Sweets dismissed the two bickering agents in front of him and went to his computer to write to her.

XXXXXXXX

_Dear Daisy,_

_I really miss you. It's hell here without you and I really hope you can forgive me for not coming to Indonesia with you. I'm going to try to take a few weeks of and maybe come visit. I really would like to work things out with you. I hope the dig is going well. Give Dr. Brennan my best._

_I love you and I'll be seeing you,_

_Lance_

XXXXXXXXX

_My dearest Lancelot,_

_I am _SO _glad that you decided to come for a visit. I couldn't be happier! I shouldn't have asked you to leave your life behind. It was selfish of me. I really would like to work things out too. I want to keep writing but my lunch break isn't very long and Dr. Brennan wants to get back to work now. _

_I love you! Can't wait to see you, Lancelot!_

_Daisy_


	6. November

**November – Booth**

He sat on his cot, staring at the pocket-sized calendar. He was counting down the days until he got back home to see his son. And his Bones. He was so excited to see how she was. He attempted to move on before he left for Afghanistan and he had even met a few eligible women while on his deployment. But none were like Bones. Besides her looks, which made him weak at the knees, it was her quirky personality that made him fall in love with her. She was one of a kind; no one else would ever be like her.

He had begun to have flashbacks about his days in the first gulf war. The time he had spent with his best army buddy, Teddy Parker. He had nightmares about the night Teddy died. Booth knew it wasn't entirely his fault for Teddy's death but it definitely felt that way since he couldn't save him. They had good times together, despite the fact that Teddy hated the Flyers and the Phillies and Booth gave him shit about it constantly. They were inseparable, like boyhood friends. And the minute Parker was born, Booth wanted to make sure his son had the same sense of duty, honor and friendship his namesake had.

Booth's cot didn't do anything for his back so he avoided sleeping if he could. His back problems drew his mind to Bones. Again.

He was hopelessly in love with her and there was no way he was going to be able to move on soon. He loved her and in a few months, they were supposed to go right back to doing what they had done before: solving murders and making the world a better place, one arrest at a time.

"Booth! Computer's yours! You have ten minutes!" his boss yelled at him.

"Yessir! Thank you!" Booth leapt up and ran to the giant box his superior called a computer.

He checked his emails and then turned on his instant messenger. Brennan and Parker were both online. Booth couldn't believe his luck. He began to talk to the two people he missed the most.

XXXXXXXXXX

**ApPlePiELuvr18: **Hiya, Bones!

**DrBones: **Hello, Booth. How is the Afghan desert?

**ApPlePiELuvr18: **Boring. And lame. How's the dead thing?

**DrBones: **Quite fascinating actually. Miss Wick is hovering over my shoulder currently. I'd like for her to go away and return to her work.

**ApPlePiELuvr18: **That was pretty funny, Bones. Did Daisy take a hint?

**DrBones: **She did. She is now off to catalogue the remains we recovered today.

**ApPlePiELuvr18: **How's the dead guy? Got him outta the ground yet?

**DrBones: **Not quite. The skull is quite delicate and I'm taking my time. Are your students learning a lot? I'm sure you are quite an exceptional teacher.

**ApPlePiELuvr18: **Well thanks, Bones! They're getting better. We just got back from another mission. Luckily, we didn't lose any guys this time. It's always hard when someone in the battalion dies. It's fine, though. And I promise, I'm not being me.

**DrBones: **I'm glad. Parker needs you.

**ApPlePiELuvr18: **I know, Bones. You two are the only thing keeping me from being me.

**DrBones: **Why me?

**ApPlePiELuvr18: **Because, Bones, you know how I feel about you.

**DrBones: **Yes, I'm sorry. I should've known. I miss you, Booth.

**ApPlePiELuvr18: **I miss you, too, Bones.

**DrBones: **I have to go, Booth. Miss Wick is cataloging things in an incorrect manner. Stay safe, Booth. Don't be a hero.

**ApPlePiELuvr18: **I promise, Bones. Stay away from big bugs. And be nice to Daisy.

**DrBones: **Okay, Booth. Bye.

_**DrBones **__has logged off._

XXXXXXXX

**ApPlePiELuvr18: **Hey, Bub! How's it going?

**HockeyKid41: **Dad! I'm fine. How are you?

**ApPlePiELuvr18: **I'm good. I miss you, Parker. How's school?

**HockeyKid41: **Boring. But I'm getting good grades! Is the desert hot?

**ApPlePiELuvr18: **It's hotter than Hades here. But, things are okay. I'm sorry I don't get to talk to you much. I miss you a lot.

**HockeyKid41: **It's okay. I know you're busy saving people's lives and being a hero and stuff. I miss you lots too.

**ApPlePiELuvr18: **How's hockey going? Are you playing left wing again this season?

**HockeyKid41: **Yeah! It's so cool. And my coach is awesome this season but he's not as good as you. Will you be my coach again next season like you were last season?

**ApPlePiELuvr18: **Sure, Bub. No problem. Hey, buddy, I hate to do this but I've used my time limit on our computer. I have to go but I'll talk to you as soon as I can, okay?

**HockeyKid41: **Okay, Dad. Be careful. I love you!

**ApPlePiELuvr18: **Be good for your mom. I love you too.

_**ApPlePiELuvr18 **__has logged off._


	7. December

**December – Bones**

She missed him desperately. Not even Ethel, the missing link, could keep her attention. She hated that the specimen they were studying had retained a name. But, despite her attempts to stay objective, she failed epically anyway.

There wasn't much stopping her from getting on a plane and heading to Afghanistan besides the fact that she wasn't about to go to a warzone to find him and she didn't even know where exactly he was stationed. She had asked him already and Booth told her it was classified.

December was a horrible month for Brennan. It almost always forced her to reflect on her childhood. Christmas decorations usually gave her nightmares about her parents leaving and Santa reminded her of the Christmas Russ attempted to create for her. The only good memories she had of Christmastime was the Christmases she spend with Booth. The Christmas they spent in isolation was one of the best. She really got to know him then. She was the Grinch and he was one of Santa's elves. But they both liked it that way and Brennan was growing to like Christmas.

And of course, thinking of Christmas made her think of Booth a lot more than normal. She wanted May to be here now. But she still had a little over five months for that. Not that she would ever admit it, but Dr. Brennan was homesick. She missed taking walks on the mall and going to the diner and Founding Fathers. She missed her comfortable bed and the luxuries of having a legitimate shower and toilet.

But most of all, she missed the main thing she associated with D.C. and that was Booth. She knew he wasn't there but Brennan grouped things into a category and it everything that had to do with D.C. had to do with Booth.

This Christmas without Booth was almost as bad as the first Christmas without her parents. She was coping and doing about as well as could be expected.

"Excuse me, Dr. Brennan?" A grad student interrupted her thoughts.

She looked up and tried, but failed, to push her thoughts of Booth out of her head. "Yes, Miss Claven?"

"There is a video conference set up in the main exam room. I'm not sure who this person is but he seems very important and asked that you two not to be interrupted. He is very insistent that he talks to you right away."

"Thank you, Miss Claven. Finish up what I am doing. I'm not sure how long this will take."

"Of course, Dr. Brennan, right away," the young grad assistant said, aiming to please.

Brennan made her way around the dig site to the main exam room. It was actually a large tent set up with computers and cameras to send pictures back to various museums and research institutes.

"Bones!" Booth's voice sounded out as she walked into the tent. It was cool in there. There were fans scattered about, keeping the heat away from the remains.

"Wow, dramatic entrance," Booth commented, the fans blowing her hair in all different directions.

"Booth…how did you…why are you…what is going on? Are you okay?"

He waved her off. "I'm fine, Bones. How's the jungle?"

"Hot. I'm sweating a lot. I've lost a lot of weight because of it."

Booth looked her over. "You do look tinier, Bones. When we get back, I'm gonna put some meat on you. You're all skin and bone! And you got a haircut!"

"Booth, there is more to the body than just skin and bones…oh you were joking?" He nodded. "Oh," she continued, "well, your hair is shorter. I liked it longer."

"You should've seen it when I first shaved it. Parker saw it and he flipped out. But I like your hair, Bones. It looks good on you."

She nodded. "Thanks, it was becoming troublesome out here during the dig. Don't you have to be teaching soldiers how to kill people?"

"Don't say it like that, Bones. It makes my job sound bad. But no, not today. I got a free day! Ha! I was pretty thrilled. I talked to Parker already and he's grown about two inches already. I hate being away from him. But, he is the best left winger on his hockey team! I wish I could see his games."

Their video connection was a bit off. The audio would arrive and then the picture on the screen would struggle to catch up. Neither one of them minded though, they both thought it was just good to see the other's face.

"I miss you, Bones."

She thinks for a moment on how to reply. Thinking about him constantly and then realizing how her heart aches for him when she sees his face, she realizes that what she is feeling is Booth's description of love.

"I miss you, too, Booth. A lot. And we still have five more months until May."

He nods. "We'll make it. May will be here in no time."

"I love you."

"Bones, don't. You know there is no 'Atta-girl' with me anymore. I love you more than the stars and the moon. Don't do this to me. Being over here is hard enough."

"I don't know what exactly you are trying to say, but I meant what I said. No 'Atta-boy'. I love you."

He grinned and sighed. "I love you too, Bren."

The sound suddenly started cutting in and out. The screen went back and the sound that was coming through the speakers sounded like popcorn popping and water balloons exploding.

Brennan heard, "Get down! Booth, grab your gun!"

Her heart started pounding. The picture came back and she was watching a fire fight thousands of miles away, with Booth in danger and nothing she could do for him.

Booth wasn't in the frame anymore. And Brennan wasn't sure where he went. She was scared for him. She wanted to turn it off but she hadn't said goodbye yet.

"Bones!" Booth came back onto the screen, his helmet on, dog-tags swinging and gun slung over his shoulder. "Bones, I gotta go. They found our camp. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay, Booth. Be careful. Bye," she said. Brennan wasn't sure what else to say.

"No, Bones, not 'bye'. Bye sounds like we won't see each other again."

"Oh…well, see you soon, Booth. Please don't be you," she begged.

Booth smiled at her and ended the feed. The screen went to back and the tent had become eerily silent.

It took her a few minutes to realize that she was shaking and having a hard time breathing. After regaining her breath for the most part, she ran to her tent and pulled out her laptop.

"Dr. Brennan? Are you okay?" Daisy poked her head into Brennan's tent.

"Miss Wick, I am fine. Go back to work," Brennan demanded. There was a quiver in her voice and her hands were making her computer shake as much as she was.

Daisy looked her over disapprovingly and left Brennan in her tent. She opened a blank email and began to type.

XXXXXXX

_Booth,_

_Please, as soon as you get this, let me know you're okay. I know I'm probably working myself up over nothing but seeing you with that extremely large gun really scared me. Just let me know you're not dead._

_Love,_

_Bones._


	8. January

**January – Angela and Hodgins**

"You know, Jack, maybe it is time to go back to the Jeffersonian," Angela said from the kitchen. They had been renting a small, one bedroom apartment over a tiny, quaint café.

"Why would we want to do that? We still have four and a half months left here. I like it here," Hodgins called from their bedroom.

"Well, so do I. I've always dreamed of living in Paris but…I miss D.C." Angela walked into the bedroom, snuck up behind Jack and wrapped her arms around her husband.

Hodgins turned around in the embrace to face his wife and kissed her. "I don't care where we go. I just want to be with you." She grinned.

"I just want to go back to work."

Hodgins looked confused. "Seriously?"

Angela nodded. "I know we both see a lot of horrible things but it means something. To me. Knowing we're helping people, giving families closure…it's nice. It's nice to know we're making a difference in someone's life."

"You are too sweet," Hodgins said, kissing her again. "We'll pack stuff up and be back to D.C. on the next flight."

"Good. Cam is definitely going to be happy to see us. She's getting sick of our replacements."

XXXXXXXX

Two days later, Cam and Sweets were standing in the airport terminal, waiting for flight 472 to land from Paris. As soon as Angela spotted her boss, she ran to Cam, excited to be back on land and thrilled to be going back to work.

"I'm _SO _glad you two are back! Now, if only Booth and Dr. Brennan would come back soon, it would be a dream come true!" Cam shouted.

"Are these people really that bad?" Hodgins asked.

Cam stopped in her tracks and looked at him, "You have no idea."

"Actually," Sweets butt into their conversation, "Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth's replacements are quite similar to the original pairing."

"I can see how you would think that, Dr. Sweets, but these people…no, they are nothing like Brennan or Booth," Cam clarified.

"Dr. Nady is quite similar to Dr. Brennan. He seems to be in charge and, at times, be quite good with the victim's loved ones. Agent Colvin is less like Booth than Nady is Brennan but they have comparable qualities."

"No, Dr. Sweets, they are not like Brennan and Booth in any way," Cam asserted. Angela and Hodgins watched their exchange and couldn't help but laugh.

"Dr. Saroyan, you're just saying that because you have such an affinity toward Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan!"

Cam glared at him and Sweets knew he needed to keep his mouth closed.

"Angela, is there any way you could convince Dr. Brennan to come back? We really need her around here."

"I'll talk to her. But you know how excited she was about that thing that was found on those islands. It'll be hard to get her to leave early," Angela reasoned.

"Will you just ask? Please? If she came back, she would put both Dr. Nady and Agent Colvin in their place."

Angela nodded, pulled her cell out and sent Bones an email.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Sweetie,_

_Come home. Cam is desperate. She really needs you back. Your replacement is a nightmare. He doesn't know what he's doing and everyone misses you. I miss you. A lot. And you barely respond to my emails! I know you're busy and having the time of your life there but will you at least give it a thought? Just think about coming home. _

_Love you, Sweetie,_

_Ange_

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I doubt she'll come back, Cam. But I told her to think about it. Plus, she hasn't be responding to any of my emails. I emailed her to tell her…hold on," Angela ran to a nearby trash can by the luggage claim. After losing her meal from earlier that morning, she walked back calmly, trying to ignore the looks and stares she was getting from her husband and coworkers.

"Ange…" Hodgins whispered.

"Look, she's not going to respond to me. I think something's wrong. I don't know what but…"

"Angela," Hodgins said louder this time, "You emailed her to tell her what?"

"I wanted to tell you earlier, Jack, but I didn't know how…I'm pregnant."

Hodgins enveloped her in a hug and wouldn't let her go. She pulled back and kissed him.

"Congratulations," Sweets told them. The couple looked at the psychologist and smiled.

Cam pulled Angela into a hug and said, "Great, the minute I get my reconstruction artist back, she tells me she's gonna need more time off."


	9. February

**February – Cam**

It was Valentine's Day and Camille Saroyan had a date.

With her daughter.

Both women were boyfriend-less for Valentine's day and Cam wanted to make the day better for the both of them, despite being 'alone'. They had gone shopping and made fun of all of the mushy couples they saw. They went to an action movie since neither one of them was up for any romance. Later that night, Cam made a nicer-than-normal meal for the two of them.

They were sitting at the kitchen table eating silently and making occasional comments on their long but fun day.

"I can't believe Angela and Hodgins are going to have a baby," Cam commented.

"I know! Do you think they'll let me babysit? That kid is going to be _SO _cute!"

"Oh, I'm sure if you offer, they'll take you up on it."

Michelle and Cam became silent again.

"Do you wish you had kids of your own? I mean, I know I'm your daughter but it's not like you gave birth to me," Michelle said.

Cam thought about it for a minute. "Yes," she finally said, "It would've been nice but I've never found a guy good enough for that. Your father was nice enough to give me you."

Michelle smiled at her. "I hope I can find someone."

"You don't need to worry about that for a while," Cam told her.

Michelle smiled again. "I know but I still kind of worry about it, you know? I want to find my prince charming."

"You will. Just let it happen."

Michelle and Cam laughed and talked for a while longer before Michelle went to bed and Cam went to catch up on paper work. She became bored not long after starting though and decided to check her email. She read one from Booth and replied.

XXXXXXXXX

_Hey Seeley,_

_Hope everything's okay on your end. Just a few more months and you'll be home. I can't wait to see you. I'm sure you've heard that Angela and Dr. Hodgins are going to have a baby. Michelle's doing well. She's getting ready to graduate soon and I'm not sure if I'm ready for that. Have you heard from Dr. Brennan? No one has heard from her in a few weeks, almost a month, and we're all getting quite worried. Dr. Hodgins and Angela are back from Paris and I was more than okay with firing their replacements early. I just wish I could fire your and Dr. Brennan's replacements. Hurry back, Seeley. We all miss you here._

_Cam_

XXXXXXXX

_Hi Camille,_

_Everything's going well here. Last time I talked to Bones was back in December. I think I scared her. I was on a video chat with her and insurgents found our base. We've moved and we have more security going but I haven't spoken to her since. I'm not sure what's wrong but I'm getting really worried. If you or anyone else talk to her, tell her I'm worried and I need to know she's okay. Just tell her I really need to speak to her. _

_Tell Angela and Hodgins congrats for me. I'm glad you haven't completely slaughtered our replacements. I want to come back, I really do. Parker's getting so big and he's winning all of his hockey games. They made it to the playoffs for his age bracket and he's really proud. I wish I could be there to see it but Rebecca's filming it for me so he's gonna show me all the highlights when I get back. I'll be back in a couple of months. Don't kill my replacement._

_Booth_


	10. March

**March – Sweets**

A few months ago, Sweets had gone to the Maluku Islands to visit Daisy as promised. The only problem was, the moment he got to the dig site, he knew that the Daisy he knew wasn't the same woman anymore. She was immensely focused on the task at hand, which would normally be okay, but Dr. Brennan had even allowed Daisy some time off and his fiancée blew it off. She ignored him for all but two days of the three weeks he was there visiting. Why he had gone, he wasn't sure. He told Daisy right before he left to forget about him. There was no chance they were going to get back together. Lance wasn't as upset as he thought. He was relatively okay with the idea. Daisy, however, had a breakdown right in the middle of the Jakarta airport and he was forced to leave his devastated ex-fiancée in the middle of a city in the middle of a jungle.

He returned to D.C. with a new sense of who he was. He didn't need to rely on anyone anymore, even though, as a needy person, she relied on him more. And now he was dating new people. He was seeing a woman named Cameron and she worked at the local hospital as interning doctor. He was happy now, for the first time since Daisy, Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth had left for their year long trips. Brennan and Booth left their own unique hole in his heart, just like they did for their other coworkers they left behind.

As his subjects for his book, Sweets missed the daily interactions with the anthropologist and the rebellious agent. He was working on new material for his book when they had practically vanished before his eyes. Their goodbyes at the airport though had given him enough material to work with for an entire chapter. He was happy they at least gave him something to work on for a while. He was heading for his date with Cameron. They were getting extremely serious, his first serious relationship since Daisy. Before he left the Hoover building for the day, he typed an email to his subjects.

XXXXXXXXX

_Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth,_

_I'd like to ask how your adventures are treating you. I'm working on my book still and I was wondering how you two were dealing with your long time apart. Do either of you miss the other? Booth, how have your feelings changed for Dr. Brennan, if at all? Dr. Brennan, same question._

_I hope you two are having fun and staying safe._

_Thanks,_

_Dr. Sweets._

XXXXXXXXXX

_Sweets,_

_I'm fine. Yes, I miss her like crazy and I'm sure she misses me too. No, my feelings haven't changed for her, they've only gotten stronger. Stop asking us questions while we're not working for the FBI._

_Booth_

_Oh, and any chance you've heard from Bones. I haven't heard from her in almost four months._

XXXXXXXXX

_Agent Booth,_

_Thanks for answering my questions honestly. And no, I haven't heard from Dr. Brennan._

_Sweets_

XXXXXXXXX

_Okay, thanks Sweets. If you talk to her, tell her to email me. It's important._


	11. April

**April – The Interns and Parker**

Clark Edison has finally learned his lesson. Despite the fact that the best and the brightest not only go to the Jeffersonian, they also discuss their personal lives with great detail. He has also learned that there is no way to stay out of it.

So he has given up. Now, on a regular basis, the young grad assistant can be found divulging secrets about his life and even asking questions about others'. He has given up on trying to stay out of it. He has grown as a person and also as an anthropologist but he has also learned that there is no way Angela Montenegro-Hodgins will not stop talking about the baby.

XXXXXXXXXX

Daisy Wicks has also learned something important. Lance Sweets is not worth her tears. She cried over him for a few days and when Dr. Brennan finally yelled at her to stop crying over the remains, she perked up and became her usual self. She has also learned that, though long distant relationships may not always worked out, fellow grad student Sean Hill from California is a good lover for the here and now. She wasn't normally the type for a 'friends with benefits' situation but he helped her move on from Sweets, and if she was going to continue working at the Jeffersonian after the Maluku project, she was going to have to be over him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Finally, Mr. Nigel-Murray was now _Dr. _Nigel-Murray. Dr. Brennan was to return next month and he was thrilled to tell her that he was now Dr. Nigel-Murray, not Mr. anymore. He didn't want to rub it in her face or anything but He was delighted to tell her that he now had PhD attached to his name.

XXXXXXXXXX

Wendell Bray, Brennan's most promising grad student was more than excited to learn that once he earned his doctorate, he would be offered a permanent position alongside his idol, working at the Jeffersonian. Cam and Brennan had made the decision months ago, before she had left for Indonesia that Wendell was going to be Zach's permanent replacement (despite the fact that no one could ever replace Zach). Mr. Bray would soon become Dr. Bray and Dr. Bray would soon become Dr. Brennan's colleague and he was proud to say that.

XXXXXXXXXX

Parker Booth was a growing child. He had grown three whole inches since he had seen his dad and he couldn't wait for him to come home next month. He was intensely proud of his dad. Whenever Parker got the chance, he told anyone within hearing distance that his dad was off at war, keeping them free. But besides his dad's return, that also meant Bones' return. He missed the scientist. He missed that she taught him cool science facts and convinced his dad to let him have milkshakes and that she made his dad happy. Parker never saw his dad as happy as when he was with both himself and Bones. He wished his dad would just marry Bones already. He thought that would be the coolest thing on Earth.

It was late on a school night and Parker's mom had already went to bed. He snuck out of his room and tiptoed over to his mom's office where she kept her computer. When he turned it on, the computer made a loud start up sound and he really hoped his mom wouldn't hear it. He knew how to work her computer and had talked to his dad on it a lot. He couldn't wait until he didn't need the computer to talk to his father. He opened a blank email, put his dad's name in the address bar and began to type.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hey Dad!_

_Don't tell Mom I'm up so late. But, I miss you a lot and I was thinking about you and I couldn't go to sleep. I really miss you and I'm really excited for you to come home. I miss Bones too. She's coming back when you are, right? I really wanna hang out with her sometime at the lab. They have really awesome stuff there. _

_Me, you and Bones should all go to the park, too or go to the zoo or something else. I really like Bones, Dad. You like her a lot, right? She'd be a really cool stepmom. Alex, the kid who plays right wing on my hockey team, says his stepmom is really mean, but when he's sick or it's his birthday or something, she's really awesome. I think Bones would be a good stepmom all the time. I really miss you and Bones. Have you talked to her a lot? I know she's in some jungle but you have a computer and I bet she does too. How is she? I really want the both of you to come home now but I only have to wait a few more weeks. It's going by really slowly though. I hope you'll be back in time to see the championship game. We're playing the Littleton Elementary Capitals next week. They're not that good so we'll beat them. We'll probably go to the championship. It'd be really cool if you and Bones could come. Okay, now I'm getting tired and Mom would be pretty mad if I fell asleep with her computer on._

_I love you, Dad. Come home soon!_

_Love,_

_Parker_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hiya, Bub! _

_I won't tell Mom you're up so late but you really do need your sleep. You shouldn't be up so late. I think about you all the time, Parker and I know Bones does too. We really miss you a lot. I haven't talked to her since Christmas but I know she misses you too. Bones and I should both be back in time to see the big game so we'll both be there. I'm glad your hockey team is doing so well. I can't be on the computer for long so I have to go now but I really love getting your emails, Parker. They mean a lot to me. Don't stay up too late and get some rest. I love you lots, Bub. I'll be home in a few weeks. Me and you will go get a giant milkshake as soon as I land, okay? _

_Love you, Parker. Be good._

_Love,_

_Dad_


	12. May

**May – Booth and Bones**

He sat on a bench, right next to the coffee cart. He had been there for two hours already. When he arrived at the airport, Parker, Jared and Hank were there to greet him. He cried when Parker hugged him. As promised, they went and got milkshakes at the diner before Parker had to go back to his mom's. Rebecca had promised Booth that he could have several weekends in a row with Parker so he could catch up on his missed days. Booth was relieved that Rebecca was so understanding.

Booth went straight to the reflecting pool as soon as Parker was with his mom. He missed having sirens. It would've gotten him there faster. But when he arrived next to the coffee cart. He was still alone. He wasn't sure what he expected but he sure felt like Brennan should've been there. He wanted to see Brennan and run to her.

But she wasn't there.

XXXXXXXXXX

"_Flight 684 to Washington D.C. connecting in Chicago has been delayed due to weather. Please standby for updates," _A voice over the loud speaker said.

Brennan's heart dropped. She was supposed to be in D.C. right this minute. She needed to see Booth. Ever since the torrential rain storms in the Maluku Islands took down her tent and trashed her computer in late December, she hadn't been able to contact anyone. Every means of communication from their base camp was destroyed in the rainfall.

"NO!" She shouted to no one, "I need to go to D.C."

Daisy eyed her as she forcefully made her way to the ticket counter, ready to demand information.

"I need a flight to America. I don't care where. Just get me to America."

"I'm sorry, ma'am. There are several severe storms on their way in and we can't let any aircraft take off. I really am sorry. There's nothing we can do," the old man behind the counter told her.

Brennan couldn't bring herself to walk away. The kind old man stared at her and then to the people who have formed a line behind her. She uncharacteristically took the hint and walked back to where Daisy had been sitting. She know she wouldn't have been able to know what that man was talking about just a few years ago, but now that she had been learning from Booth about her people-reading skills, she knew the subtleties he was hinting at.

"Dr. Brennan?" Daisy said from her spot.

"We can't leave. There are storms coming," Brennan informed the younger anthropologist.

Daisy just nodded. Brennan took a seat on her suitcase next to the grad assistant and slumped over. Feeling the dam was about to break, Brennan stood up suddenly and walked briskly to the nearest restroom. She walked to the largest stall and locked herself in. She let a few sobs escape and then cried silently as she heard footsteps.

"Dr. Brennan?" Daisy called from outside of the stalls.

"Yes, Miss Wicks?" Brennan said through her tears.

"Are you okay? I wanna go home too but we can wait a few more days."

"Days?" Brennan shouted.

"Well, yes, I checked the forecast for Jakarta and the storm has stalled over Indonesia. It'll be a day or two before it moves out."

"Your satellite phone broke too, didn't it?"

"Yes, Doctor. It was ruined along with everything else at the camp."

Neither of them had bothered to bring their actual cell phones since they wouldn't have any coverage in the islands and it would cost a lot of money to just send one text. Brennan wasn't concerned about cost but she just didn't see the practicality of it until now.

She needed to tell Booth she wasn't going to make it back today. She couldn't let Booth think she had forgotten about their promise.

XXXXXXXXXX

Booth sat there until dark. She still hadn't shown up and he hadn't gotten a call or anything. He was beginning to think she forgot. But he had faith in her.

He headed home, which was now his small house on the Army base. Though his deployment was over, he was asked to consider a longer round in the Army. Booth was seriously thinking about it. It would mean more trips to Afghanistan and Iraq and other warzones around the world but it would mean he could always provide for Parker. His only two caveats were Parker and Bones. He wasn't sure if he could really leave Parker for months at a time and he wasn't sure if he was willing to leave Bones behind either. He arrived home to silence, something he wasn't used to yet after months of gun fire and explosions. He checked his answering machine. Nothing.

He longed for her. He wanted to be with her.

"Maybe her plane got delayed," he wondered out loud. He checked the Dulles website, looking for flight listings. He found nothing about a flight from Jakarta. He didn't know she was supposed to be coming from a layover in Chicago. He sat and wondered if she had changed her mind about them.

XXXXXXXXXX

Two days later, Brennan was perched in her first class seat, waiting anxiously for the pilot to guide the plane into the sky. It was a long flight, almost twenty two hours.

She needed to be rested for when they landed but she couldn't sleep. She was too excited. She couldn't wait to see him. She missed him more than she had ever missed anyone. She wanted to see Parker too. Children his age grow constantly, and though she knew it was biologically impossible, she was afraid he had grown several feet since she had seen him.

XXXXXXXXXX

They landed and she had only slept a couple hours due to pure exhaustion. They had caught another plane in Chicago and Daisy voiced her despair at having to travel in coach several times before Brennan and Daisy parted ways, Brennan heading to first class luxury.

Brennan didn't even wait for Daisy to leave the plane. Brennan caught a taxi straight to Booth's apartment. She hauled her heavy bags up three flights of stairs and knocked on the door. When no one answered, she attempted to use her key. The key didn't fit in the lock. She was more than confused. She waited for another taxi and went to her apartment. She left her bags in the middle of the entryway and retrieved her phone. She turned it on and, to her surprise, had several missed calls and messages from Booth. The messages told her that he was living at the Army base for now and gave her the address. She tried calling him but it went straight to voicemail. And after being off for a year and no charging, her cell phone died quickly.

She called for yet another cab and told the driver to go to the base. It was past midnight now, and she didn't care. She was going to see Booth, the love of her life, and no one was going to stop her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but civilians aren't allowed on the base this late. You'll need to come back in the morning," the soldier at the gate told her. Booth was just on the other side of the fence. She needed to see him. She didn't want to wait any longer.

"I need to see Special Agent Seeley Booth. Right now!" she yelled at the man. Realizing her mistake, she corrected herself. "I mean, Sergeant Major Seeley Booth. I need to see him. He's an agent with the FBI and he's needed for a case," she fibbed.

Booth said a little white lie to Parker wouldn't hurt so she figured it would be the same to this kid. The young soldier looked her over. "I need some ID, please."

She pulled out her driver's license, her passport, and her Jeffersonian badge, anything that would prove to this man that she was serious about seeing Booth.

He looked her over. "You work at the Jeffersonian? My kids love that museum," he told her. She doubted this guy was old enough to have kids, but now she was getting side tracked and she didn't have time for that.

"So can I go see him or not?" She pushed. The soldier gave her a sideways glance, still looking at each form of identification Brennan had provided.

"Well, I didn't let you in…" The young man winked at her.

"Yes, you…Oh, okay, I got it," she said, again realizing hints she wouldn't have picked up not long ago.

He cracked the gate open for her and she scrambled in. She had memorized the address from Booth's text messages searched frantically for his house.

When she found what she believed to be Booth's house, she rang the doorbell and banged on the door several times. "Booth! Let me in!" No one came to the door.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you for meeting with me so late, Colonel," Booth said, stepping into the older man's home office.

"Well, Sarge, I'm always up, what can I do ya for?" Colonel Redford asked.

"Well, I would like to talk about my future with the Army, Sir."

"Uh-huh," Redford said, "are you thinking of ending it or continuing it, Sarge? You are one of the best marksmen I have ever seen. You would be a wonderful asset to our country."

"Yes, sir, thank you. But I was wondering-" Booth wasn't allowed to finish because a younger man came into the office.

"Colonel, Sergeant Major," the man addressed. It was the same young man Brennan had just convinced into letting her onto the base. "A beautiful young woman is looking for you."

"Me?" Redford questioned, "Well, don't let my wife see her. She'll have a fit," the man joked.

"No, sir. She's looking for Sergeant Major Booth, sir."

Bones was the first person to enter his mind. "Who is it, Private?" Booth demanded.

"A doctor. From that cool museum in town. I'm not sure what she wants, Sir, but she was very adamant about coming to see you. She's at your residence, looking for you, Sir."

Booth's heart dropped down to his stomach and did flips just knowing she was on the base, looking for him.

Booth looked back to the higher ranking man, who nodded. "She's got you all twisted up inside, huh, Sarge?" Redford smiled.

"Yes, Sir," Booth answered, heading toward the door.

"Sergeant Major?" Redford stopped him.

"Sir?"

"You were saying? What did you want to know?"

Booth thought for a minute. "Sir, I'm sorry but I really need to go back to the FBI. I can't leave my son anymore. He needs me and so does," Booth stopped.

"The doctor that's looking for you?" Redford attempted to finish for him.

Booth nodded.

"It's okay, Sarge. Go get your woman. You'll be placed back on reserve at the end of the month."

"Thank you, Sir."

Booth ran out of the Colonel's house faster than he had ran before. He rounded the corner to his small ranch house and saw Brennan banging on the door like her life depended on it. He slowed to a walk and watched her yelling and banging the door trying to get him to answer.

"Booth! Open this door right now! Booth! If you don't open this door right now, I'm going to kick it down!" She waited and tried to listen for any movement in the house.

"Okay, Booth, I'm coming in!" Brennan brought a leg up and attempted to kick it down. The sheer force from her body knocked her over and her boot left a giant scuff mark on his front door.

"You know, you're going to have to pay to fix that. I certainly don't have the money to pay for someone to fix my door," Booth said, grinning wildly at her.

Brennan turned around, wide-eyed. He was tanner and his short hair was still trying to grow back to the way it had been before. He had a few days of stubble growing and with the Army fatigues, one look from him made Brennan weak at the knees.

To Booth, she hadn't changed. Except for her haircut, the sun-kissed glow to her skin and the new exotic jewelry she had a habit of collecting on her travels. She was still his Bones, still that tall, long-legged, porcelain-faced, blue-eyed bombshell he had fell in love with.

"How come you stopped emailing me?" Booth asked, he still on the sidewalk and she still on his porch.

"There were storms over our camp. It ruined everything, set the dig back a few weeks. We almost ran out of funding. The rains ruined every means of communication, even my laptop. I lost eleven chapters of my next book and now I have to start all over!"

Neither of them had moved yet. But at least he knew why she hadn't talked to him in over five months.

"Angela's pregnant," was the only thing Booth said.

"I expected something like that would happen soon, Angela and Dr. Hodgins tenting up in Paris and all."

"_Shacking _up, Bones. It's shacking up," he smiled at her.

"I missed you," Brennan said, ignoring his correction, still not moving from her spot on the porch.

"I missed you, too, Bren."

He bounded up the porch steps and scooped her up, hugging her tightly. She rested her head on his shoulder and silently vowed to never take him for granted again.

"I love you," he whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"I love you, too." She looked up at him and laid a soft kiss on his lips. "No more long trips. I hate Indonesia," she commented.

"No, you don't. You just hate the rainstorms."

Brennan nodded. "No more long trips," she promised.

"No more long trips," he confirmed, kissing her again.


End file.
